No enciendas la luz
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: One shot donde Yuzu tiene miedo a la oscuridad (no tengo nada mas que decir aqui XD seria lindo si les gusta.)
**No enciendas la luz**

"Por favor, que la energía vuelva pronto"

Se podía escuchar levemente su llanto y había comenzado a abrazar sus piernas desde hace tiempo. Estando hecha un bulto en la esquina de su cuarto, cualquier cosa le causaba inseguridad. Viendo como hasta las cortinas parecían tomar formas extrañas.

Si una mosca pasara zumbando por su oreja gritaría como nunca.

La sensación de una habitación vacía y la temperatura levemente baja. Un cuarto oscuro y ninguna oportunidad de conseguir algo de luz disponible. ¿Donde demonios había dejado su celular?.

El lloroso cielo envolviendose alrededor de la casa

Yuzu en verdad odiaba estar sola. Cuando era niña su madre trabajaba todo el tiempo, así que cuando había apagones terminaba llorando. Lo que fuera primero, hasta que su madre volviera o hasta que alguien se dignara a arreglar el problema.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. Intento guardar la calma.

-¿qué haces?

Una silueta preguntó entre la ausencia de color ¿habían abierto la puerta de su habitación en algún momento? Su voz sonaba tan calmada que le hizo recordar lo infantil que se veía temiendo a la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se habia escuchado el roce de sus pasos. Solo supo que habia alguien ahi. Una voz femenina que denotaba preocupación y algo de indiferencia en el fondo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia. Era de esa clase de situaciones en donde estaba bastante preocupada por el miedo como para pensar en prestarle atención a algo más.

-¿estas bien?

Volvió a hacer una pregunta. Yuzu no distinguía nada en la oscuridad. De una forma u otra le traía una sensación agradable y no le causaba miedo intentar mirar. ¿En donde habia escuchado esa voz antes? Escuchar a alguien hablar tan… ¿tan normal? ¿tan frio? ¿Tan… extrañamente reconfortante?

-¿Mei?

-Yuzu… ¿por qué estás en el piso?

Maldita visión entorpecida ¿era ella?

-Mei…

Su hilo de voz hacia aun mas notorio lo que sentia.

-¿tienes miedo?

Puede que a la vida le guste jugar a hacer bromas contigo justo cuando estas cerca de la persona a quien amas. Tal vez su pequeña hermana pensaria que era ridículo su miedo.

-Por favor no te burles.

Posó una mano en su cabeza acariciando suavemente su pelo. En ese preciso momento, aun sin verla, supo que era ella.

-Tranquila, estas bien, estarás bien. Estoy aquí

¿En qué momento había llegado a ser tan dulce y amable con ella? ¿Estaba soñando? Posiblemente era una pesadilla contando su situación, pero… siendo así no estaba tan mal seguir con eso.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-No… no quiero.

-Yuzu… la cama está enfrente, solo son un par de pasos.

-No quiero.

"No puedo"

Como si el efecto de estar ahí la hubiese congelado.

Escucho como Mei se alejaba. "Bien… tal vez la moleste"

El ruido del girar de la perilla le hizo notar que iba en serio al irse. No podía culparla, seguro que le desesperaba ver a alguien tan necia. De nuevo las sombras a su alrededor le comenzaron a atemorizar y volvió a hundir su rostro como si quisiera desaparecer ahí mismo.

"No te vayas"

Pensó mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza, tal vez hasta los nudillos ya los llevaba blancos.

"No me dejes aquí"

Tras sentirse abandonada comenzó a sentir algo similar a la desesperación. Había oído de personas quienes gritaban por miedo, pero nunca pensó que ella tambien pensaria en hacerlo. Tenía miedo, se sentía sola y las manos le temblaban tanto que ya hasta era algo incontrolable y notorio.

Entonces comenzó a sentir que era arropada cálidamente. Noto el peso de una manta sobre ella.

-Al menos dejate eso encima, moriras de frio ahi.

-¿Mei?

La chica de pelo negro tomó asiento a su lado robando un poco de la manta que le había llevado.

"Gracias"

Imagino decirlo.

-Así que… ¿miedo ala oscuridad?

-Ya lo sé… es infantil e inmaduro.

Solo sintió como se acercaban más a ella.

-No dije eso, está bien tener miedo.

-si claro…

-...

-...

-Le temo a los insectos.

-...¿que?

-No sé, senti que debia decirlo.

Yuzu no dijo nada. Mei solo pudo escuchar una pequeña risita provenir de ella.

-No deberías burlarte si no me rei de lo tuyo.

En la oscuridad inflo un poco sus mejillas molesta. Había cambiado un poco su manera de tratar a Yuzu en momentos como ese. Mostrandose digna y perfecta en frente de miles de estudiantes y actuando un tanto vulnerable y más humana frente a esa chica.

-No es eso, es que lo dices tan naturalmente que es difícil de creer.

-No es difícil.

Bueno, Yuzu sabía que era un completo enigma las preferencias de su hermana. Incluso su gusto por los ositos de peluche era raro, pero nunca imaginó que algo le diera miedo aparte de lo relacionado con su padre o la escuela.

-Supongo.

-Vale, ¿entonces ya vamos a dormir?

Yuzu noto que sus manos habían dejado de temblar justo después de que su hermana menor tomara su mano. Aún hablaba de una manera tan neutral que era difícil decir que no hablaba con un robot o algo, pero sus manos eran tan cálidas que no renegó nada.

-De acuerdo.

Las sombras formadas por ropa, cortinas y muebles ya no se veían tan macabras y parecía que se había acostumbrado a la falta de luz. Dicen que en la oscuridad tus otros sentidos comienzan a agudizarse para complementar a la vista. ¿Era normal sentir un cosquilleo por estar tan cerca de ella?

Con un poco de esfuerzo y la mano de Mei, logró llegar a la cama. "Estoy a salvo" Pensó como cualquier niño que se esconde bajo las sábanas para protegerse de los monstruos.

-¿Pasa algo?

Mei estaba parada al lado de la cama.

-... ¿Ya deberia prender la luz?

Yuzu recordó que Mei había dicho algo sobre cambiar un fusible en la tarde. ¿No pudo hacerlo más temprano? Le dieron ganas de soltarle un coscorrón a esa chica, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Olvidalo, no prendas la luz.

* * *

Como decir esto... De nuevo me quede sin ideas buenas XD


End file.
